


Into Dust

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Max and Tavvy are left alone, Mixing Show and Book characters, Only half of ships live, Please do not read if you have not seen Avengers: Infinity War, The ships tagged will appear and characters are people not in a relationship, They suffer enough, sorry - Freeform, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: They did it, they defeated Lilith with the help of Asmodeus, but his help always comes with a price.





	Into Dust

They did it. They defeated Lilith with the help of Asmodeus, not that Magnus is happy with it. His father's help always comes with a price. Everyone is in Alicante and the surrounding forest. Magnus is standing opposite his father and sees a smirk on his face, causing Magnus to worry; especially when his father snaps his fingers.

"Have fun, son." Then Asmodeus disappears into air.

Magnus is left standing still when he hears footsteps coming close to the clearing and a voice calling his name. "M-Magnus." Magnus turns and sees Alec stumble into the clearing.

"Alexander," Magnus breathes as he rushes over to the taller man, wrapping his arms around him as he falls to his knees and Alec ends up lying on the ground, head on Magnus's lap.

"I-I don't feel so good." Alec states and Magnus instantly tries to start healing Alec only to realize that Alec has no wounds at all, internal or external. Then how does Alec not feel good? How is Magnus not able to detect it? Feeling a squeeze on his hand and Magnus looks down at Alec, his eyes are closed. "M-Mag-nus." Alec says again as he squeezes Magnus's hand harder this time. Magnus is forced to watch as Alec, little but little, turns into dust and disappears into the wind.

"Alec----Alexander. . . ." Magnus says quietly as he touches the ground where Alec just was and feels part of his ashes on the ground.

* * *

"Gwyn? Gwyn?" Diana calls out as she looks for the leader of the Wild Hunt, not seeing any sign of him anywhere. She sees something move and she starts running when she trips on to the harsh forest floor.

"Diana!" She hears someone call out to her. "Diana, come with me this is no place to die." Gwyn appears around the corner and as Diana reaches out to his outstretched hand to grab a hold of it he disappears into dust. Diana is left on the ground staring speechless at the spot Gwyn had been a moment ago.

* * *

"Clary!" Jace calls out as he searches the forest from top to bottom looking for the shortest person (and most beautiful, in his opinion) in his group of friends. For a moment he thinks he sees some of her hair but when he blinks the orange of her hair is no longer there and something is swirling in the air, pollen no doubt. 

Breathing out his disappointment Jace continues on  looking for Clary, hoping that he will find her soon.

* * *

"Please, I don't want to go." Jaime says as Diego and Dru gather around him. The brothers are holding onto one another as Dru tries to figure out is happening. When Jaime pulls away from his older brother, Dru sees tears on Jaime's face. Being a Shadowhunter means being able to control one's emotions and some Shadowhunters are better than others and she always assumed that if one of the Rosales brothers were to show their emotions, she would assume it would be Diego not Jaime. Not even in death would she have thought of Jaime showing his emotions.

"Please, Diego, Big Brother, Dru, please don't let me do." Diego opens his and Jaime's arms enough for Dru to come in and hug them. She doesn't know why she joins them, she knows deep within her gut that this is inevitable about what is going to happen to Jaime, yet hugging him and Diego makes a little bit of hope spark within her that maybe it will be enough. Maybe Jaime is not going to die.

It is futile as they have to separate and Jaime turns to ash as they try to lie him down.

* * *

"Jules!" Emma says as she approaches her Parabatai at the fountain in the square of Alicante. He is sitting on the edge of the fountain, clutching his side as he breathes heavily. Julian looks up at her and gives her a small smile that is both sad and sweet at the same time before he disappears in the blink of an eye.

"Emma." He says before he is completely gone, leaving her all alone in the square in disbelief.

* * *

"Luke, wake up! Wake up!" Jocelyn says as she exits the bathroom from the master bedroom in the Fairchild mansion where she and Luke are currently staying until after the battle with Lilith. Jocelyn had been brushing her teeth when she felt a pain in her stomach. It was not until she saw herself start to form into some sort of ash little by little did she come out to get Luke.

'Hmm, w-what?" Luke yawns and rubs his eyes open and something swells in Jocelyn unlike it did for Valentine. As Luke fully opens his eyes to look at her. She sees his eyes widen and sees his werewolf instincts start to kick in, the alpha in him wanting to protect his mate. To protect her. He barely gets enough time to rush over to her and for her to place her hands on either side of his face before she is gone.

* * *

"Did. . . . were you and Jace ever a thing?" Simon asks Izzy as they look for Lilith, Asmodeus, anyone or anything that could be their enemy and not their ally.

"What?" Izzy looks at him in surprise. "No! I mean, we did think about it. We both thought about it when we were younger but every time one of us thought about it the other was unavailable and it never happened. And after I found out Alec was gay and thought he loved Jace in a non-brotherly way I couldn't do it. That would be cruel of me to be with someone my brother wanted, yet knew he couldn't have. Why----?" Izzy grunts as Simons pushes them to the ground as something whistles pass them.

"Simon, Simon!" Izzy exclaims as she sees her hand disappear. Simon looks at her and Izzy can feel him place his jacket over her in a vein hope that it will keep her there.  It doesn't. Izzy starts to feel lighter and as she closes her eyes just for a moment she hears Simon's voice calling her name in the distance.

* * *

Ty enters the clearing where Kit and Livvy were. Kit tenses seeing him. The last time they spoke they were in an argument and Kit is sure that it pretty much destroyed any sort of budding romantic relationship between the two. Now, as Ty looks at him and Livvy, he is not so sure. Ty is looking at him with worry, but maybe it is just Livvy he is looking at, not wanting to spare him in the slightest of glances.

"Guys!" Livvy says catching their attention. She stares at them then examines her hands as the wind takes her away in a pile of dust.

"K-Kit what happened?" Ty stutters out.

"I'm sorry." Kit says. And he is. While Kit and Livvy were fighting against Lilith's army Livvy had been injured. They applied as many Iraztes as they could but they would need a Warlock's healing magic or the Silent Brothers to actually get her fully healed.

Kit can feel himself start to disappear just as Livvy had. If anyone deserves this between him, Ty, and Livvy, it is him. He wishes that Livvy had been spared, then he would happy in his death. But he can only be partially happy since Ty appears to be the only unaffected of what is happening. Kit gives him a smile as he feels darkness consume him.

Ty stares at the spots where his sister and Kit were. The only people that could help him calm down when he is having an 'episode' as mundanes call it (or a chapter as he prefers) are gone. Lately it has mostly been Kit helping him calm down as Livvy gives them a knowing smirk. What for, Ty has no idea. He wants to assume it is because that Livvy----the matchmaker she was----wanted him and Kit together.

That is a ridiculous thought. Kit only sees him as a friend, Ty knows it. He knows that it should Kit and Livvy together, they would have been much together than him and Kit.

Ty recalls his and Kit's argument prior to them all leaving to fight. Kit and he were arguing over who went where. Kit wanted to stay in the city, Ty wanted to be in the forest, wanting to be closer to Lilith's demon army soldiers. They argued for what felt like hours until Livvy suggested that they go to a part of the surrounding forest that is closer to Alicante. After that they argued over who was going with who, who was going alone. Kit did not want him out of his sight but something in Ty told him to go alone.

Now any unspoken words that Ty thought he would say to him after all of this are going to remain just that: unspoken.

* * *

"I'll be alright, Helen." Aline says as her girlfriend tries to help her up, but Aline knows that it is no use. All of Lilith's army are either dead or disappeared into air. And from the tenseness she can feel from her own Fae (half-Fae, technically speaking) Aline knows that something is not right within nature itself.

"Aline," Helen's voice is soft. "People are dying, disappearing into ash." Aline knows that Helen is not lying, she never lies, and if she ever has, why would she lie about this? People's deaths even after the demons disappeared? "Aline!" Helen shouts and Aline looks down to see that she is disappearing.

"I love you, My Little Fae." Aline tells her, leaning in to kiss her but the wind comes and takes her away before she could.

Helen watches as in horror as her girlfriend evaporates into ash. "Helen!" She snaps at her name, at the voice. Mark's voice. "Helen," he says breathing heavily as he stops in front of her. "Helen, I went to find Kieran and Cristina but I can't. . . . couldn't and the winds say----"

"I know what the winds say," she says gently as she embraces her brother. She knows of his time in the Wild Hunt, his time with Kieran. Mark's return to the LA Institute and yearning for Cristina, only for Kieran to show up and complicate his feelings for the two of them. Helen told him that if he wants to be with both Kieran and Cristina then he should, just as long as they also agree before he chooses just one. And over the last three or four months the three of them have shown how strong they made one another.

And now they are gone, turned into ash just as Aline, the wind taking them away.

"I know," she repeats. "It happened with Aline." Mark squeezes back and she feels his tears fall on to her shoulder as their knees give out and they fall to the ground. While Helen has had Aline for years, Mark has just found the two missing links in his soul and they were happy. After being taken by the Wild Hunt and his time in Faerie, Mark had finally been happy and that short time of his happiness, the people that made him the happiest were gone.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be taking a break from writing FF but then I saw Infinity War. I swear I will be on break after this.


End file.
